Zoelguut-Class Super Dreadnought
The Zoelguut-class Class 1 Super Dreadnought is the largest and most powerful regular warship class in the fleet of the Great Gamilas Empire. Armaments and Technical Specifications The Zoelguut-class is heavily armed with multiple positron beam weapons and multiple torpedo tubes. The super dreadnoughts are well armored, especially in the bow. One superdreadnought was able to harmlessly deflect a shock cannon volley aimed directly at its forward section, a blast that would have seriously crippled or destroyed other ship classes in the Gamilas fleet; the port side of the dreadnought took significant but not fatal damage from the same weapon, but only when it was fired at point blank range ("The Point of No Return"). However, these ship are vulnerable to Gatlantis flame weapons (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Star-Voyaging Ark). The bridge section of the Zoelguut-class can detach and operate as an autonomous command vessel. Among its capabilities, the bridge section is equipped with grappling arms that can firmly hold the ship in place to another object. It is also armed with a self-destruct device, which is activated by the senior officer's command code and voice recognition ("Under the Rainbow Sun"). Escape pods are available to evacuate super dreadnought crews ("Under the Rainbow Sun"). Despite their apparent rarity in the imperial fleet, Zoelguut-class vessels share a number of traits with other Gamilas capital ships, including Geschtam warp drives and diverse hull colors for different assignments ("The Wolf of Subspace", "The Point of No Return", "Out of the Forest of Memories"). History At least three Zoelguut super dreadnoughts were in service in the year 2199. Of these, the gray hulled Domelaze III was the most active in combat. The Battle of the Small Magellanic Cloud Outskirts against a Gatlantis fleet was won by Lieutenant General Erich Domel using Domelaze III as his flagship, with Colonel Wemm Heidern as the ship's captain ("A World I Once Saw"). The vessel later engaged the Earth battleship Yamato on two occasions, first at the Battle of Carell 163 ("The Point of No Return"), only to be defeated almost two months later at the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster. In this last fight, Domel and Heidern evacuated the doomed main hull of Domelaze III in the ship's autonomous bridge unit, and made a suicide charge against Yamato using the self-destruct option ("Under the Rainbow Sun"). Desura functioned as the personal spacecraft of the ruler of the Great Gamilas Empire, Abelt Dessler. Clad in the blue color of the Imperial Guard fleet, Desura was captained and operated by Imperial Guard personnel, and featured a bridge decorated in gold to match Dessler's throne room. During a voyage to the planet Balun for an inspection tour, Desura suffered a catastrophic engine overload in an assassination attempt against Dessler ("The Point of No Return"). Shortly after the apparent death of Dessler, Inspector General Herm Zoellik traveled to a massive naval review at Balun aboard his own red Zoelguut-class ship, the Zergutt IIOfficial Space Battleship Yamato Gamilas Mecha Book, seeking the support of the military in his own bid for the vacant throne ("Out of the Forest of Memories"). While at Balun, Zoellik was killed by Major General Gremdt Goer, and command of the dreadnought fell to Goer as the most senior officer aboard. The dreadnought escaped the devastation left after a [[Raid on Balun|surprise attack by Yamato]], and it and three thousand surviving ships began the months-long journey to Gamilas ("Over the Black Light", "The Star That Is Our Destination"). At some point, Goer transferred his command from the dreadnought to [[Goergametsch|his own smaller Gaiderol-class battleship]] ("The Forever War"). Notable Zoelguut-class ships *''Desura'' *''Domelaze III'' *''Zergutt II'' Gallery Image:ShockCannonDeflected.png|The reinforced forward sections of Zoelguut-class super dreadnoughts are nearly impervious to weapons fire. Image:ZerguttIIAft.png|Aft view of a Zoelguut-class vessel. References Category:Spaceships Category:Gamilas Empire Category:Gamilas Imperial Astro Fleet Ship Category:Battleship